Little ball of light
by Shweet Puffball
Summary: England's spell to curse Germany has taken a wrong turn and has infected Austria. Now there is another piano playing Germanic country, accept this one is not as gentlemanly and sophisticated as our dear Austria is. Not to mention he is after Miss Hungary
1. Seeing double

**Sup people. This entire story is based off a weird ass dream I had from eating cold pizza and watching way to much anime. So here it is.**

**I do not own Hetalia, though I really wish I did. Actually i wish I owned history. I could bend it to my will, MUW HA HA HA HA HA!**

_Prologe_

England stood in the middle of his black magic circle, wearing dark robes and holding a dusty old book. His short, spiky, blonde locks were hidden under the black hood. A devious grin had plastered it's self on his lips. Incantations drifted out of his mouth like slithering snakes. The circle underneath him began to light up and glow a dark purple. The room, which before was only dimly lit with a few candles, was brightened by the circles new light. He chuckled evilly to himself. "Now Germany shall see what terror really is!" He said wickedly to himself.

"Yo, England! What are you doing in the dark!" Came the annoying voice that belonged to an equally obnoxious man. America burst through the _locked_ door, interrupting England's incantation!

"Damn it, America! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The blonde Brit said as he placed America in a head-lock. "You ruined my spell, again! Who knows where the magic went to, but I have a feeling that it's going to cause a lot of trouble!"

"Ow, okay! I'm sorry! Geez, your such a geezer! I'm sure that everything will be fine!"

"What did you just call me?"

_Chapter 1_

A purple spark danced around in the wind. It zipped and dove in different directions, choosing which country it was going to toy with first. It looked into France's window and saw the blonde man entertaining a young, tanned girl with long brown hair that was tied into two pony tails and wore a simple blue dress. It darted away toward another countries house. It ended up peering into the window of Switzerland's house. The young man was sat polishing his large assortment of guns, while a blonde girl in a reddish dress was serving him tea. Once again, the ball of purple light zipped away.

After taking a small adventure from country to country, it found itself at a rather large mansion with absolutely gorgeous gardens. It peered into the window and saw a young man with dark brown hair that was slightly sleeked back with a couple pieces of hair sticking out. Glasses and a small beauty mark adorned his pale face, making him look very sophisticated. He sat at a large grand piano and played a lovely melody. His slim fingers tapped the ivory keys in perfect rhythm that the ball of light was mesmerized by the tune.

The spark had made it's decision. It passed through the glass window pane and flew into the side of the young Austrian man's head with an astounding speed. Suddenly Austria's eyes flashed open as his indigo eyes flashed the same colour purple as the ball of light was. The sudden entrance of magic, shocked the poor pianist's senses. He fell back, unconscious. He hit the marble tiled floors pretty hard.

When he came to, he sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands. He looked up, and to his shock saw himself looking right back at him. He jerked backwards in utter shock. He almost expected it to do the same, as if he was just staring into a mirror. But the second self stayed where it was and just smirked. Austria pulled himself to his feet and straightened his blue waist coat. He cleared his throat to try and regain his disposure. He looked at the man who was identical to himself. "This must be a dream." He murmured to himself.

"Not a dream. Far from it, in fact. This is reality." The man said.

Austria raised his eyebrow. "Then who are you."

"I'm you! Well, sort of. I'm your counterpart."

"Counterpart?"

"That's right. I'm more or less the opposite of you, though we share the same thought and feelings. Take for example, your love of playing the piano. I love it as well, but I don't play classical pieces."

Austria nodded. "I see."

"I also have feelings for Hungary, just like you." His counterpart said with a wide grin. "But unlike you, I'm not afraid to claim her as my own."

The dark haired man's eyes bulged open as his identical partner spoke. What did he mean by that? "You stay away from Hungary!" He said.

His counterpart just laughed. It almost reminded him of Prussia's laugh. Within seconds, the second Austria closed the space between them. In another swift movement, he placed on hand on Austria's shoulder, then nailed him with his fist into the pianist's stomach. Austria went down like a ton of bricks on to his knees. His counterpart brought his lips to the man's ear. "I'm also a hell of a lot stronger than you."

Pulling away, his counterpart grabbed Austria by the hair, and kneed him in the face, braking his nose and glasses. The unconscious man was left bleeding on the floor. The new Austria smirked as he stood over the body. "Well that was fun. Time to go have some more excitement with Lizzy!" He said walking off.

**There you go. Austria just got his face smashed in, England and America are fighting, and a ball of magic is causing havoc. Take this as a lesson people, don't eat cold pizza before bed. It will fuck with your dreams. **

**Please comment. I will get chapter two up as soon as possible.**


	2. Double the Trouble

**I'm back! Alrighty, time for chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Hungary hummed a simple tune as she scrubbed dishes with a sponge and soap. Her wavy, light brown hair was loose and spread across her back, down to her thin waist. Her green dress flowed down to about her ankles. A white apron and bandana completed the outfit along with a pair of brown boots.

She silenced her humming after she realized that there was no background music of the piano. Every day she would listen to his beautiful playing as she worked. The music carried throughout the entire house, so no matter where she was, it would always reach her ears. She pouted a little. She loved hearing the music. Though she was a little worried about why he had stopped playing in the middle of his melody. It was very unlike him. She shrugged. _I'll bring him up some tea. That ought to make him feel better._ She thought to herself and smiled. She put away the now clean dishes into the wooden cupboards and brought out the kettle. Hungary switched on the gas stove. A small blue and yellow flame appeared under one of the circular black grates. She poured water into the kettle and set it over the flame to let it boil.

From around the corner, indigo eyes watched the girl's movements from behind. He was utterly infatuated with her slim body and bouncing chest. Suddenly the brunette reached up to grab a bag o tea leaves, and he saw his chance.

Swiftly, Austria 2 crept up from behind her, and grabbed her chest with both hands. Hungary looked down in surprise to see pale hands groping her and assumed that it was Prussia. She turned, expecting to see blood red eyes and a shit-eating grin, ready to punch out his lights. But when Hungary saw purple eyes and dark brown hair, her breath caught. "M-Mr. Austria?" She stammered out, quite unsure of the situation that was grappling her chest.

The counterpart didn't respond in words, but instead began planting kisses all down the young woman's neck. Hungary was not okay with the assault on her neck. She squirmed to get away, but his grasp stayed tight, refusing to let her go. _Since when was he this strong?_ She thought to herself, still trying to flee.

Austria 2 pulled her back and twisted himself so that he was now in front of her. Her back hit the wall. Hungary pushed against him, trying to pry this stranger away. This man, he was not her Austria. He would never do this to her, ever. "Please stop, Mr. Austria! What has come over you?" She squirmed some more. The counterpart brought his gaze from her body to her struggling face. "I want you Hungary. I have for so long. And now, I will take you." He said and crashed his lips on to her's. His tongue snaked over her pink lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. She refused to let him. He sighed at her resistance. Austria 2 forcefully grabbed one of her large breasts, squeezing it tightly. She gasped at the slight pain, accidentally allowing his tongue intruder her mouth. In seconds, it dominated her's and left the defeated muscle to explore her wet cavern. Hungary squeezed her eyes shut. Although she didn't wish to hurt Austria, she didn't like this at all.

With a deep breath, Hungary bit down as hard as she could on his pink tongue. He pulled back in pain. Hungary took this chance to run. The back door that was in the kitchen was blocked off with to many obstacles. Her mind raced as she dashed away from the bleeding man, who more or less was pretty pissed. She ran into her bed room, which was the closest room, slamming the door shut behind her. Hungary spat out a bit of his blood that had gotten into her mouth. She breathed heavily as she rested her back against the door.

_What in the world has happened to Mr. Austria. This is so unlike him in every way. _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Austria spat out more of his own blood into the steel sink of the kitchen. "That little bitch should not have done that. I was going to make it enjoyable for the both of us, but now, now we're going to do things my way."<p>

He wiped away the rest of the metal tasting liquid from his mouth and trudged toward Hungary's room. He tried the door knob, which worked, however the door refused to budge. "Open this fucking door and I won't hurt you." He yelled. This was a lie of course, but who would oblige to 'Hey, let me in and I'll rape you!'

"No! There is something really wrong with you right now Mr. Austria!" She yelled back through the wooden door.

"Let me in, you bitch!" He said more violently then before. He bashed the door with his shoulder, each time, opening it up a little. The young Hungarian girl behind the door struggled to keep the door closed against his strength. Finally, he crashed into it one last time, forcing her to fall down.

Austria 2 barged into the room, grabbing her by her hair. He pulled her up and forced her on to the bed. He went and locked the door. "There is no escaping this time."

Grabbing the letter opener off of her dresser, he climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. She wiggled under him, but soon stopped when she saw the glint of metal. He held her hands over her head and used the knife to cut away at her clothes. "No! Stop, please!" She whined, causing him to chuckle.

Soon the top of her dress was no more. Hungary looked away, not wanting to see. She willed herself not to cry. She would never cry. He put down the knife for the moment and fondled her breasts through the fabric. A grin erupted on his face as he caressed her soft, smooth skin. Hungary cringed with every touch. It amused him even more. He leaned down and started to kiss and nip at her collarbone and neck.

"You're pretty brave, ya know that. I mean, you're not even crying. Most girls would be in tears by now. But then again, the fun as only just begun!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks. If you are interested and want to keep reading, let me know. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. If you want to troll the story, I fucking dare you! <strong>

**Please comment.**


	3. Double or nothing

**Okay, since I got such great reviews, I shall continue the story. So here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

In the piano, a young man slowly became conscious of the world around him. His nose could smell the faint scent of blood. His eyes opened to see the floor splattered with his red liquid. He slowly rose up and touched the dried blood that had come from his nose down his face. He had to think about what had just happened. His head was pounding in rhythm with his heart.

Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the hall ways of the large mansion. It all flooded back to him. The scene flashed before his indigo eyes. He remembered his rather hostile counterpart had appeared and rendered him unconscious when Austria told him to keep away from Hungary. _Then that scream must be from... _He trailed off in his head, thinking about what she was screaming about. It then hit him over the head what was going on.

Austria ran out of the room toward her screams of 'no' and 'stop'. It lead him to Hungary's room. He grabbed the first thing that he could find as a weapon, which happened to be an umbrella.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Hungary was desperately trying to escape his grasp, as he undid his pants. Her dress was ripped all to hell, her bra was nowhere to be seen, and her panties had been torn off. "No one is going to save you. You're all mine." He chuckled darkly.<p>

"Get away from me! Why are you doing this, Mr. Austria?" She asked. Tears had finally brimmed to her forest green eyes.

"I have waited for so long to have you all to myself. It took so long for that little wimp to finally let me free." He grabbed her and pulled the struggling Hungarian toward him and his ever hardening manhood.

"What do you mean! I don't understand!" She whined squirming in his grip as he molested her chest again.

The counterpart leaned closely to her ear. "I'm not Mr. Austria. I'm, what you might call, his counterpart. The real one does love you. Cares for you a lot, but me, I want more than that. I'm taking you for myself."

Hungary's eyes widened. While she was relieved that this wasn't her beloved Austria, she now had an even bigger problem. She was going to get her virginity stolen by this monster whom masqueraded as her love.

Suddenly a smirk came over her face. Austria 2 noticed this and was a little puzzled by her sudden change in facial expression, though he refused to stop his groping of her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dahhhhhhhh! Why is Hungary smiling? How much damage can Austria do with a freaking umbrella? What will happen next? Where the hell is all my vodka disappearing to?<strong>

**Find out all these questions and more in the next chapter!**

**Please comment!**


End file.
